New Years with Illumi Zoldyck
by peanut-gallery-ghostwriter
Summary: Hisoka wants to see the ball drop. Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck (Warning: this fic contains graphic adult scenes)
1. Chapter 1

The tiniest drop of blood remains on his earlobe, but other than that Illumi may as well have been returning from a long shift at the office: his black slacks have retained their crisp lines that were so lovingly ironed into them eight days ago, his shirt has been kept tucked and buttoned modestly up to his neck, and his hair is tied back in a practical bun. The only sign of wear is in his face, where inconspicuous dark circles have formed under his already shadowy eyes.

He silently opens the door to his shared apartment, steps inside with soft feet, and nudges the door shut behind himself. It closes with a soft click. That's the most noise he's made in eight days.

He pulls the elastic band out of his hair, rolls his head forward, and lets his dark curtain of hair draw over his face. He could stand right there and fall asleep, but if he were caught he'd definitely get harassed, so Illumi wills himself to his room. He zombie-walks through the apartment, peeling off pieces of clothing one by one and dropping them onto the floor while meandering down the hallway with heavy steps. At last, Illumi steps out of his crisp, ironed slacks and briefs just as he descends upon his pillow-covered mattress. He curls into a fetal position, pulls a thin blanket over his bare ass, and he's asleep in _one… two… three…_ _four _seconds.

"Ah! You're finally home. Just in time, too," Illumi turns his head away from the voice and buries his face under a stack of pillows just as Hisoka hops onto the bed. "I'm so happy to see you," Hisoka peels a pillow back from Illumi's face and smiles cheekily down through the gap where his lover scowls.

Illumi doesn't open his eyes. "Let me sleep."

"You haven't even brushed your teeth yet, _silly_."

"Mm."

"Or showered. You still smell like fresh laundry, but that's no excuse. How many days has it been?"

"Mm."

"Don't you want to watch the festivities with me?" They are conveniently visible from their apartment. "Oh, what's this?" Hisoka licks his thumb and smears the tiniest drop of blood from Illumi's ear. "You're getting sloppy, Illu."

"_Hisoka_."

"_Yes?_"

Illumi grimaces, eyes still closed, and smishes his face underneath another billowy pillow. He doesn't even have the energy to hope Hisoka will leave him alone, he just teeters on the edge of either crashing right the fuck now or smacking Hisoka in the face and then crashing right the fuck afterwards. He's breathing evenly, as if he's already fallen asleep.

Hisoka replaces the pillow he stole, and rolls off the bed, careful not to disturb the fortress surrounding Illumi's head. Illumi is barely cognitive enough to appreciate this. When Hisoka returns, he stands at the foot of the bed for a moment. Illumi reflexively tucks his feet higher to avoid what he anticipates will be an attempt to drag him from his cozy hole, but instead he feels a familiar whoosh of air above him, and then a heavy blanket smothers him in darkness.

"I'm still going to make you cum when that ball drops, dear."

"Mm." And Illumi falls asleep in _one…_ _two… two and a half _seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 11:42 pm, and loitering by the biggest window in his very own apartment on New Years Eve, is Hisoka. He hums to himself, observing the celebrations from afar. Hour Square is a couple blocks from the apartment, and even though they are 100 floors above ground and behind double paned windows, he can still watch and listen to the festivities down below.

Illumi's phone, hidden in a pocket of his briefcase, has been buzzing every ten minutes and it's taken some willpower not to turn it on silent. Must be the Zoldyck family group chat. Hisoka wonders if Illumi remembered to let his mother know he made it home safe-not that he's ever forgotten-but Illumi was particularly exhausted this evening.

_God. _What a boring train of thought. Hisoka rolls his eyes. He's been trying to distract himself from all his pent up sexual frustration with Illumi being gone. He _could _just go in there now, but then the timing would be off. Hisoka taps his foot, and checks the digital clock projected above the dropping silver ball. What chaos. How exciting. But also, how boring. He feels needy. Illumi was supposed to be back two days ago, and they were supposed to go out tonight and wreak havoc. Hisoka even made reservations at Illumi's favorite restaurant which sits at the very top of the tallest tower in town.

Jobs _suck_. That's why Hisoka doesn't have one.

It's 11:43 pm. Hisoka stalks over to the kitchen, takes his third shot of gin, and taps his fingers against the countertop. He's thinking about Illumi's baby face and his sleepy, abysmal eyes; and then he's thinking about the way Illumi's brow knits and his feet wriggle around whenever he wakes up to Hisoka sucking him off.

It's 11:44 pm, and he's done waiting. The lights are off when Hisoka enters Illumi's room. Sleeping beauty himself is still swallowed by a massive pile of pillows and weighted blanket.

Hisoka cards a hand through his hair as he checks the clock on the wall, and then he grins.

He strips and crawls into the fortress of pillows and blankets. He searches among the fluff for Illumi's legs, but finds his head first.

"Ah!" he says softly, as if surprised. "Hi, darling," Hisoka plants a kiss on Illumi's cheek. Sleeping beauty raises a lazy hand to swat Hisoka's face away, and Hisoka dodges, smiling. "_I love it when you play hard to get_."

Illumi grunts and shoves his face into a new, unexplored pillow cavity. When Hisoka finds Illumi's legs, he gently pushes Illumi's knees apart and crawls between them. Illumi is more flexible than one may think, and his hips are supple enough to open so far that Illumi's knees can relax against the mattress-he does this now and wiggles his feet around once he's cozy. Up above Hisoka's head, muffled by pillows and blankets, Illumi sighs heavily. It's so _sweet_, Hisoka thinks, that Illumi 'beast of darkness' Zoldyck is actually a fucking pillow princess.

Hisoka presses his face into Illumi's inner thigh, smiling. He kisses Illumi there, then he plants another kiss higher up. So vanilla. He could do this for hours, Hisoka thinks, too bad they're on a time crunch. Plus, he's already been hard for a half an hour. Illumi smells heady like warm fabric and sweet, salty sweat. Hisoka's eyes roll back, and he groans. His voice is deep and guttural.

"Ahh-Illu I missed you so _much_."

Hisoka squeezes the soft flesh under Illumi's ass, and then, Hisoka bites. Hard.

Illumi wakes up earnestly.

"Oh-" Illumi's eyes flutter open. He blinks with heavy eyelids. Before he can tell Hisoka to leave him alone again, Hisoka bites him on the other thigh and pulls him down so that his balls are just in front of Hisoka's mouth. The tickle of Hisoka's breath makes Illumi's cock jump, and a shiver goes up his spine. His knees go weak. He suddenly feels like he's dreaming again, and Illlumi spreads his legs wider.

Hisoka leans forward to drag his tongue across Illumi's entrance. _God, Hisoka has been wanting to fuck him for days_. Hisoka nudges Illumi's balls with his nose and presses his face against Illumi's crotch. He can feel Illumi's legs shudder in that special way that happens when Illumi can't help wiggling his feet around. It's endearing. Now Hisoka thinks about the cute way Illumi clenches his toes when Hisoka tops him.

He teases Illumi's hole with his tongue again, adding light pressure and intermittent soft kisses, but he never adds enough pressure to satisfy. Illumi struggles to get more. He pushes himself down into Hisoka's face, but Hisoka retreats. So Illumi grabs a fistful of Hisoka's hair and pulls, but Hisoka still resists, grinning stupidly.

"Use your words, darling."

"_Nngh._"

Hisoka spits on Illumi's entrance. He places his thumb over the nub and rubs in painfully gentle circles while planting soft kisses near Illumi's cock. He drags his wet tongue around the base of it, and kisses softly.

Illumi's head rolls back. A needy sound escapes his lips. His legs twitch and his chest heaves in frustration.

Hisoka grins. He spits on Illumi's cock, and rubs his pouty, slightly-parted lips over its length. Another needy sound comes from Illumi's throat, and Illumi continues to wiggle around Hisoka's face in desperation.

"What?" Hisoka chuckles, and then drags his tongue under the head of Illumi's cock and pushes his thumb into Illumi's tight hole. "Is _this_ what you want?"

Illumi silently gasps. Hisoka pulls his thumb out slowly only to shove it into Illumi's ass again, hard. Illumi's hips buck and his chest tightens. His jaw goes slack and his brow knits together as he lets out a breathy moan. It would feel better with more lube. Fortunately Hisoka came prepared, but it's on the ground somewhere. Hisoka slowly removes his thumb while mouthing Illumi's balls and flicking them around with his tongue, and decides this is a good time to fetch it. The mattress rebounds when he gets off, and Illumi suddenly feels empty and cold.

And he still just wants to fall asleep.

He has half the mind to roll over and knock out again, but he's too lethargic and now he's sort of horny, and-_oh well_-his partner is must faster than him right now.

Hisoka jumps back onto the bed, casts aside the mountain of pillows and blankets, hooks his arms under Illumi's legs, yanks Illumi into his lap, grasps Illumi's cock with a lubed hand, and starts jerking Illumi off in ernest. Illumi flushes and hums just from pleasure of being manhandled and used like a little fucktoy. Hisoka starts pumping his own cock with his other hand, and he gently presses the heads of their cocks together.

The back of Illumi's head is very sensitive, and Hisoka knows this. Illumi feels his abdomen twitch, and his thighs shake. It's overstimulating but not in a terribly uncomfortable way: it reduces Illumi to a sloppy mess of shuddering, quick moans. His toes clench and unclench repeatedly as his slick, pink cock is mercilessly stroked against Hisoka's almost to a jerky climax.

He doesn't feel sleepy any more.

"_His-ah _," Illumi tries to prop himself up on his elbows, but Hisoka yanks him higher up into his lap, pumping Illumi's cock in a tighter fist. "_Nngh _, Hisoka-" He moans again. Hisoka releases some of his grip around Illumi's, and then he relocates the tip of his own cock _just _next to Illumi's entrance.

Hisoka grins.

He smacks his free hand against Illumi's ass and grabs at the flesh there, squeezing. His singular goal right now is to make Illumi come, but _only_ when he decides it's the right time. He wants to take Illumi so close to the edge of pleasure that it hurts. So, Hisoka starts tugging Illumi's cock slower. _Slower._ And then he releases his grip until he's barely touching his partner's dick anymore, still squeezing the firm flesh of Illumi's ass with his other hand-his grip is tight enough to bruise. He's staring at Illumi's pinched expression and feels giddy. Illumi wriggles in his lap, and grunts.

Hisoka suppresses a giggle, and Illumi immediately snaps out of his submissive haze.

"Stop playing."

"_Why_?"

The orgasm Illumi was almost about to have has completely soured, and a frustration starts to flower in his tummy instead. His cock twitches in Hisoka's loose grip, a shiver propogates down his legs, his head feels heavy, and his brow knits. He's seething. He reaches around to grab Hisoka's cock, but Hisoka grabs his wrist and pins it to his side before he can do so.

"Darling, you're barely putting up a fight." Hisoka altogether removes his hand from Illumi's cock, and he grabs the bottle of lube beside them. Illumi groans.

"I am not trying to fight you right now."

"No?" Hisoka squeezes the bottle a foot above Illumi's body and lets it drip slowly, hitting him squarely on his sensitive asshole. Illumi winces and writhes in Hisoka's lap some more to make it clear he's frustrated, but it's not altogether an awful sensation. "Well. We still have time. The ball hasn't dropped yet."

Illumi shoots his other hand out to quickly grab Hisoka's cock before Hisoka can stop him. He angles it against his entrace and uses it to rub out the lube that was so _lovingly _ dribbled all over him. He stares up at Hisoka with an unreadable, blank look in his eyes, and Hisoka smiles cheekily down at him. Then, Illumi says:

"I want you to fuck me, Hisoka."

And it makes Hisoka lose his shit.

"If you tease me again, I am going to kill you."

Hisoka whimpers. His eyes squint lewdly and he smiles like a pervert. He can't say no-not to something direct like that. Forgetting himself, and forgetting his otherwise _flawless_ plan, he slathers his own cock in lube, spits over Illumi's entrance again for good measure, gets on his knees, hoists Illumi's waist up with one arm, and pushes the head of his cock into Illumi's tight entrance. His partner gasps and bucks at the suddenness.

"_Nngh_, His-" Illumi moans softly and his eyes squeeze shut. "Ahh-"

Hisoka starts stroking Illumi's cock again as he slowly thrusts into him. When his hips collide with Illumi's ass, they both let out a synchronized sigh.

"You turn me on so much, Illu," Hisoka pants.

Hisoka draws himself out and stabilizes the arm he's using to lift up Illumi's hips, then he pushes in again, dick and ass squelching from lube and friction. Once he's sure Illumi is ready and it feels slick through and through, Hisoka starts to fuck into Illumi gently.

"Harder, Hisoka," Illumi holds his breath while grabbing at the hand supporting his hips, and Hisoka obeys: he fucks into Illumi harder but not faster. Illumi starts feeling lightheaded and an unbelievable amount of pressure is already building in his abdomen. He lets out an airy moan and shuts his eyes tight as Hisoka angles Illumi's hips up and starts to rub the head of his cock against Illumi's prostate with practiced strokes. It makes Illumi's legs quiver, and his toes clench.

"I _love_ that so much," Hisoka groans. Now he wants to kiss Illumi, but he can't interrupt the rythm of his hips smacking into Illumi's ass for that right now. Illumi wouldn't appreciate it.

Hisoka grabs the bottle of lube and squirts it over his dick as it thrusts into and out of his parter again and again and soon enough Illumi' s hole is as slick as a dripping pussy. Hisoka picks up the pace comfortably and starts pounding into Illumi in shorter, quicker thrusts.

Illumi's legs quiver as he starts whiting out. Hisoka removes his hand from Illumi's cock and starts spanking his inner thighs with enough force to make Illumi flush at the contact zone.

_Smack_.

"_Hisoka-_" Illumi whimpers, "_Harder_." Hisoka obeys, and hits him in the same tender spot on his inner thigh.

_Smack_.

Illumi lets out a moan so soft and so sweet that Hisoka immediately has to stop what he's doing, already gasping and panting and on the edge of climax. His eyes are blown wide, and his heart is pounding. He pulls out of Illumi and holds the base of his cock still as he breathes deeply and his cock twitches.

Illumi writhes and continues moaning softly. Hisoka slaps the same spot on Illumi's thighs even _harder_ and watches Illumi's thigh spasm and legs shudder from the stinging pain. Hisoka gulps, and then decides he's going to rail on the spot relentlessly, until Illumi is screaming.

And this point, something exciting happens.

Illumi fucking cries. Tears. Literally, Illumi shuts his eyes and two big tears cascade down the sides of his face. _This _is what happens when Illumi whites out: his pain tolerance disappears, and he becomes a sensitive mess. Hisoka groans and holds his dick away from his lover.

"Why are you stopping?"

Hisoka whines. "_Ah_-you almost made me cum."

"That does not make sense."

Hisoka rolls his eyes.

But now, he's calmed down enough. Hisoka shoves his cock deep into Illumi again and immediately finds Illumi's sweet spot because this is not going to last much longer, and he needs to make Illumi cum at fucking midnight when that fucking ball drops because that's what he said he'd do. He starts jerking Illumi off again, and watches intently for another submissive display like it's the only thing keeping him grounded on earth.

The pressure in Hisoka's body is quickly reaching a limit again. If he keeps up this pace it'll all be over, but it's still a couple minutes before midnight. He centers himself, staves away coming immediately by grinding his head into Illumi's sweet spot without thrusting.

Illumi gasps and jerks, and his face flushes bright red. Hisoka thinks if had a free hand, he'd wrap it around Illumi's neck. He watches Illumi with insatiable eyes. Hisoka's heart is pounding in his ears.

Illumi takes his cock from Hisoka, and starts pumping it faster and harder. His ass clenches around Hisoka's twitching cock, and Illumi moans in desperation. His voice has gotten higher and louder, and it continues getting higher and more desperate and raspy. Hisoka is familiar to this: Illumi is about to come. Hisoka starts thrusting again in quick, hard, deep strokes.

"_Do not stop-_"

He grabs Illumi's hip with his free hand and uses it to fuck into him as hard as he fucking can and he watches as Illumi starts to shudder and cry out.

"_Ah_-I'm gonna come-" Hisoka's brow knit and his eyes squeeze shut. "_I'm gonna come_-"

Illumi is already gone. His legs spasm, his toes clench, and hot cum is ribboning from his cock just as Hisoka's own balls empty deep into his ass. Hisoka rides it out slowly, finding Illumi's hand and squeezing tight.

They're gasping for air. Hisoka is sweating. Illumi is shaking. They don't move, they just breathe. Illumi's brain is totally fogged over, and Hisoka is in fucking la la land. There's warm cum all over Illumi's chest that's quickly getting cold, but it doesn't matter.

Hisoka slowly extracts himself from his lover and collapses next to him. They lie, breathing heavily and grabbing for each other's hands. Hisoka pushes stray hairs away from Illumi's eyes, and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Mm." Illumi shoves Hisoka's sticky hand away from his face and grunts, smiling slightly. Hisoka checks the clock on Illumi's bedside table.

"Happy New Years, Illu dear."

Illumi blinks hard. "Oh-Happy New Years, Hisoka."

It's not quite midnight, but Hisoka no longer cares about the ball drop.


End file.
